User blog:Hyena117/A greater adventure/bully attack XDDDDDDDD
I went out to the jumps again.After running around there for a while,2 kids came by that I thought where just regullar kids so I countiuned running up thourgh the ramps untill I tried to land but instedhit the ground with my left leg causeing the heal to real injured but I countiued to walk and limp around.i saw that crazy little black kid that is actullay another bully's little brother.But acted all friendly.Just like "Did you fall :)?". I just said "yeah,I will walk it off" but I knew they will be chasing the next second yet sure enough...Him and another kid was chasing me.I just walked away all like "I don't give a Snikerdoodle".( I have to say such corny words like that because evreything at this wiki is bad!)They seamed to just kina cut off my escape routes and just go at the same speed I whould go at.I just asked them why am I always tageted by them but I ask with a "Smartass disrespectfull" attitude.He said "We wan't to eat you".I was like 0_0 OOOOOOOOOOkay.Still witha attitude. XD I just dicedeed to have a little fun with the punks and run though the jumps letting them chase me.I whould "HA HA!" As I turned the corners from ramp to ramp.Miceal was just like "Whats with the 'HA HA' ?". I stopped running and just walked with no care through another path way.Micceaal got destracted with a broken tea cup just hitting like a baseball with a baseball bat for some reason. XDDDD I just walked away hoping to escape quietly. but that other kid with him just stod in front of me with his stick.You whould think he whould be aiming it at me but he was holding it out to me like he wanted me to grab it. I asked him "Are you giving it to me?".He replyed "NO!" Then I said "Good,You shall never let your guard down,Especialy at places like this.".I started walking away but he followed me while Miceal was still playing with his teacup,The other kid was faking to hit me with a stick and I just moved out of the way though thats called being scared.Yeah all the kids around think your a scardy cat when you doge a punch though when I do that try to punch them,they do the same thing...-__- Anyway,I found a stick on the ground and when that kid...Do you know what,Lets just call him tweddle dum.Anyway when Tweddle dum tried to hit me with his square as hell stick a was about to just hit him on the head like a wakka mole with my weapon.Soon after that Miceal got done with his tea cup so I just grabbed it,threw it in the air and hit it breaking it in picese.I began walking home and I said "if your gonna eat me,I'm gonna make myself ready and began walking away.They just stared at me and said "YOUR MENTAL!!!".I replyed saying "I'm mental?You want to eat me!".I actullay stayed at the jumps for a little and I just diccede to walk for a little bit then I saw this lady that whould ethier be Miceals Mom or sister just watching me over the fence and then I just heard a bunch of comotion.I just kept walking but I then see a bunch of other kids looking for me.I went through a abandoned propetey where the only thing standing is a frame for a storage.I bet I confused the hell out of them XDDD.I walked through the street and on my way home I just see the kids leaving the jumps screaming "WHERE GONNA GET YOU LIAM!!!"I replyed using one of my teachers catchprase saying "Bye don't miss me!".I hear them saying something else to me but I chould'nt hear.So yeah thats my story. Hope you like it. :D If you did Kuso this post and I will see you later. Category:Blog posts